


Choice. Create. Condemn.

by Shinocchi



Series: Same Heart; Different Universe [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sensation Play, Switching, Tail Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was a boring place, Noiz concluded. There wasn't anything interesting around - everything was too predictable. </p><p>But when he encountered something, or rather, someone <i>unpredictable</i>, he never knew that he'd need to exchange the experience with his life.</p><p>[Incubus AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice. Create. Condemn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic requested by [Lilinett](http://lilinett.tumblr.com/). Happy Birthday, Lilinett! I'm so sorry this is late but I hope you'll like this :D
> 
> Also, thank you for giving me a chance to write KouNoi again, writing this ship always gives me intense emotions <3
> 
> Lastly, this fic contains switching. Enjoy~
> 
> p/s: I apologize for my horribly drawn summoning circle ;;

He didn't need all these lessons. The purpose of being confined within the four walls, stuck with people he was perfectly unconcerned with irked him. He supposed this was one of those ‘obligations’ he needed to attend to after being unceremoniously thrown into the situation – to this country – against his will. There was nothing amazing here, except perhaps the fact that people here were so extremely obsessed with video games to the extent that they’d sacrifice most of their leisure time indulging in them, and the fact that technology here was so advanced to the extent that people were more than willing to entrust their entire career into developing something more _incredible_ than what they already had now. Those were probably the only thing that excited him. He loved complication; he disliked routines.

He’d rather spend time extracting and writing codes to unveil more interesting – sometimes private and confidential – secrets than spending time sitting in this class learning about which string produced what kind of sound on this old guitar.

He’d learned about it anyway, there wasn't any need for repetitive learning.

Sighing, he waited for time to pass, performed when needed, and slung his backpack over his back, leaving the classroom without looking back the moment the bell signaling the end of the class rang.

There was literally nothing interesting around. Everything was too… _normal_. He brushed off a few invitations to drop by the arcade in town, assuming that they’d end up playing the same shooting game that he’d triumphed for the umpteenth time. As he walked along the streets, he glanced around. He could predict what a person would do next – that the man on the bench would stand and leave and perhaps drop by a roadside stall for dinner once he was done with his newspaper reading; that the couple across the street would catch a movie and one of them would end up in the other’s house once they were done with their pretentious ogling towards each other. All of these predictable occurrences bored him out. 

Abruptly stopping in the middle of the road, he looked up, just in time to catch a hologram screen projecting out of a corporate building, broadcasting a launch of their newest product. He smirked. He thought it was ironic – an era which had become so advanced to the extent that almost everything was controlled by technology and yet, human behaviors were still so predictable, almost as if they were moving backwards. 

But then again, he thought as he continued his way down the road, now having a destination in mind. Maybe it was precisely thanks to technology that everything had become so systematic and way too structured for their own good.

The advancement was indeed, a double-edged sword.

Sticking his hands in his jacket’s pockets, he stood outside of the convenience shop, contemplating if he should give up and maybe, finally, have a decent meal before he gave out a sigh and took heavy footsteps into the shop.

Eating in a restaurant, or even by the roadside, was a waste of time, he concluded. He could make better use of those time. He could create a new set of code to crack the security wall of one of the corporate building’s system, for instance. So he quickly grabbed the nearest cup noodle he could find, paid, and left the place, heading back to his apartment.

It had been two years since Noiz started living his university life in this country. He had wanted to continue his studies in his home country – Germany – when he was forcefully arranged to stay here for ‘experience’ purposes. He knew that all his family wanted was for him to gain exposure on how other places – especially a place as advanced as Japan – worked so that they could make use of the knowledge when he was back. But there wasn’t necessary. Noiz knew it before he came here, his belief further strengthened when he set foot in the country.

Because he’d known everything here beforehand – he’d known how to crack their technological codes in a blink of an eye. He didn't need to _learn_ how, he simply _knew_ how.

He turned down the offer for a mansion by the countryside and instead, settled for a small apartment right in the middle of the city. For some reason, he enjoyed the company of bright city lights occasionally making their way into his room and the buzz of city life outside of his window. It made him feel alive and less lonely than the couple of years he’d spent in the huge mansion in his own hometown.

He turned the lights on, stepped into the room and settled on the bed, putting the packet of food by the bedside table before he took his jacket off. His place was simple, nothing too complicated, and he preferred it to be that way. There wouldn't be any hindrance when he moved around, and he’d have enough space to set up his computer, which was all that he needed.

Stripping out of his shirt, he turned the computer on, unceremoniously placed the clothing on the bed and headed towards the bathroom, intending to take a quick shower before he started with more net exploration for the rest of the night.

Over the sound of water echoing loudly in the room, he could hear the start-up sound of his computer, telling him enough that he’d be spending his night like any other.

The screen had properly loaded when he walked out of the bathroom, topless with only a towel wrapping his lower half as he made his way to the computer, grabbing his food from the bedside table as he walked.

His hair was still damped, droplets of water falling on his naked torso while he opened up the browser, one hand filling the noodle with hot water and eyes fixed on the screen.

There wasn't anything interesting, as expected. Everything he needed to know had been notified to him via the RSS feeds he’d subscribed to on his Coil. Sighing quietly, he closed one of the tabs, and was about to open another one when a small, almost unnoticeable red icon captured his attention.

The red icon was located on the corner of the video he was checking out the previous day – something about paranormal activities in town – and for a second, he thought the icon was _blinking_ at him. Scowling, he hovered the cursor to the icon, hesitated for two seconds before he finally clicked on it, revealing a page with a black background.

There was nothing on the page but a short description on the top and a content of what seemed like incantations in the middle. Squinting, Noiz increased his screen brightness for a bit, then leaning slightly forward to read the copy.

“ _`Connect with the after-world – summon your very own servant.`_ ”

“Servant, huh?” Noiz repeated under his breath. No matter how he looked at it, the site looked more like a prank site than anything else. He couldn't believe that there were people who still believed in this sort of things. Urban legends, demons, spirits – all of these were traditional beliefs that were all well-replaced by the modern ones people here were so overwhelmed with at most times. There were no reasons to believe in urban legends anymore. It was _old_.

Leaning back against his chair, Noiz hesitated again. It was true that this looked suspicious, he might even have gotten himself a whole load of viruses in his system already. But this presented him with a new option for the night: Would he choose to be bored for the rest of the night? Or would he choose the risk to explore something that was possibly a prank?

He went for the latter. He’d have enough boredom for the two years he’d been staying here.

Straightening himself up on his seat, he squinted, trying to make out the line of words below the description.

“ _`Draw the summon circle below with white chalk. Once you made the last stroke, keep the field open and read this out loud: Choice, Create, Condemn. Repeat it for two more times until you see a light forming in the middle of the field. Leave the field. Find shelter, and come back when the light subsided.`_

 _`Enjoy your summon.`_ ”

This sure sounded suspicious, Noiz thought to himself. Regardless, he got off his chair, searched around his drawers and returned with a box of white chalks in his hand.

He was sure that he’d laugh at himself the next day for even believing in something so absurd.

He printed the picture of the summon circle out, placed it on the floor, and tried to imitate the drawing on it.

It wasn't perfect, but it did had a shape of it, and he was sure that the summon circle was at least ninety-nine percent similar to how it was portrayed on the printed copy.

Standing up, he supported his chin with his hand, crouching down to make a few final touch-up before he finally put the chalk away. Going back to make sure he’d gotten the three words in his head right, he started.

“ _Choice. Create Condemn_ ,” he stopped, but just momentarily before he continued again. “ _Choice. Create. Condemn. Choice. Create. Condemn_.”

Then, as instructed, he paced quickly to hide in the pantry, peeking from behind the wall to check if there was any sign of behavior in the field that he’d just drawn. A few minutes passed and the room remained quiet, saved for the city buzz pouring in through the window. 

He gave out a loud sigh. As expected, this was a prank after all. Urban legends were legends after all, let along summoning a real demon from the after world. Thinking that he’d just wasted an hour of his precious time, he walked out of his hiding place, was about to clean the mess when _suddenly_ , he saw it – the same _blink_ he’d seen on his computer screen an hour before.

He quickly retreated back to stay behind the wall, eyes fixed on the summon circle. He _swore_ he saw a faint hint of red, bright light emitting from the circle which was in the middle of the field; and he would bet one tenth of his money that he’d seen something blinking from within.

He waited again. This time, he could hear his heartbeats pounding in his ears, he found himself swallowing down his throat, expecting something to happen – an explosion, maybe.

A few minutes passed. He could feel sweat trickling down his face. He didn't know what he was expecting, but something told him to wait, that _something_ was to emerge soon.

Anytime soon.

Then, before Noiz could even blink, the room was filled with strong, bright red lights, so blinding that he could physically feel the ache at the back of his eyes as he held a hand up to cover the impact. He didn't manage to catch the source of the light but he was pretty sure that it was from the summon circle, which, if he had blinked he was sure that he’d missed that very _slight_ movement the circle made before his room was exploded with the light. 

He hid behind the wall, waiting for the impact to subside. The light was strong, making its way into the pantry and creating a red reflection on the bathroom mirror. Noiz had a feeling that if he was to step into the field he’d be sliced into a million pieces. Surprisingly, there was no sound at all, just very strong light and for a moment, he suspected if his hearing had failed him.

It was fifteen minutes after that the lights started to diminish. For a long time, there was only silence, until Noiz clenched his fist, swallowed, and walked out of his hiding place.

The sight in front of him made him feel as if his soul had just left him. He wasn't even sure if this was the reality he once used to know anymore.

The man – or _thing_ , maybe – in front of him was tall, definitely taller than him but only slightly. He stood in the middle of the summon circle, obviously still confused. As Noiz stood frozen on the spot, the ‘demon’ turned and halted when their eyes met.

He had long black hair with red tips at the end, two middle-sized horns poking out from the top of his head. He wasn't wearing anything but a red kimono that hung loosely around his body and Noiz could clearly see the swirls of black marks on his body, stretching from his chest all the way to his calve. They looked like tattoos and when the ‘demon’ made one step towards him, he stepped one step back out of reflex, feeling his hand hit the wall.

He was _sure_ that he’d spotted a long, possibly thick tail swaying behind the demon as well. 

“You were the one who summoned me?” the demon asked. His voice wasn't as deep as Noiz expected it to be and he was even surprised to notice the faint hint of agility in it.

“Seems like it,” he answered, for a lack of better things to say.

The demon gave out a small laugh, crumbling Noiz’s ferocious impression towards him in mere seconds.

“I think you made a mistake,” the demon said, his smile still prominent on his features. “I believe you’re looking for something else.”

Noiz wasn't even looking for anything. He did it out of boredom and he wasn't going to tell that to this demon unless facing the risk of having himself to be sliced into half when his opponent was to know that he was called out for such an unnecessary reason.

“How are you sure?” Noiz asked instead, the words rolling out of his tongue before he could stop himself. The initial fear he felt within him had started to disappear, replaced instead with intense curiosity. He didn't know what to expect, but he was sure that this wasn't what he expected to see either. It enraged the nerves in him – it had been a while since he was faced with something so… stimulating.

The demon looked at him with a hint of confusion on his face. As he brought himself closer, Noiz was even surprised to notice that he didn’t look as fearful as how he did when he first appeared. Instead, he was wearing a smile so kind-looking that Noiz was sure that he himself wouldn’t be able to form one. His eyes when he inched closer to sniff at him were undoubtedly sharp, but they held no murderous light to them at all. Apart from the pair of horns and his tail, this demon was surprisingly… normal. 

“You’re a guy,” the demon said, smiling again after he gave Noiz a good few sniffs.

“Do I look like a woman?” Noiz confirmed, unsure of where this conversation would lead to.

“Then it’s a mistake.”

“How is that so?”

“Because,” the demon said, seemingly taking pleasure in the way Noiz quirked a curious eyebrow at him. “I’m an _incubus_.”

Incubus. That sounded familiar. Noiz’s brain went into turbo mode almost immediately, searching for the piece of information he knew he stored somewhere in his brain. 

“An incubus has no business with a man,” the demon continued. “But it’s true that you did summoned me. For that, I’m grateful.” He extended a hand at Noiz, who was caught off guard, being too distracted trying to make sense out of this. “I’m Koujaku.”

He didn’t know demons – or rather, incubuses – had a name.

Awkwardly taking Koujaku’s hand in his, he felt the warmth, surprised again before Koujaku grasped it firmer and gave it a strong shake.

“You?” he asked, and Noiz noticed that he’d forgotten to speak.

“Noiz.”

“Thanks, Noiz. But, like I said, this is a mistake. Although I have to thank you for bringing me over, I have no business here any longer.”

The sudden turn of events had Noiz stagger. He wanted to know more about this demon. This was the first time he’d encountered one – something _unexpected_ , something out-of-the-world and every one of his nerves were _burning_ to know more about him.

“What makes you think that a man is useless against an incubus?” he said, too fast, without filtering through his brain.

He heard another laugh from Koujaku.

“I feed on sex.”

“Two men can have sex too.”

He wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore.

Koujaku merely stood, giving him a look that spelled strongly of ‘are you serious?’ before he walked up to Noiz.

“It’s not the same,” he said. “Too young to understand.”

The last of his sentence seemed to be meant for his own hearing before Noiz scowled. It was the same – everyone had been doing this to him. The feeling of _discrimination_ , and the feeling of being looked down upon.

“Old enough to summon a demon,” he retorted, which only drew a frown on the demon’s face.

“Listen,” Koujaku sounded serious now and Noiz felt a sense of triumph in him that told him that he’d managed to capture the demon’s attention. “I know what I want, kid. And it’s not you.”

Wow, that sure hurt, Noiz thought. But he wasn't going to step back either. Demon or not, they should have a fair game, an equal voice, so he let out a smirk, once again confusing the demon.

“I summoned you, I have the rights to decide that, don’t you think?”

He knew he had a point there. Noiz was the reason why he was here and he definitely wouldn't allow Koujaku to go just like that, without gaining something in return first.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Koujaku said, his voice stronger now, fiercer even. “I’ve said my thanks. That’s already enough for you. Don’t ask for too much.”

Noiz snorted.

“That’s for me to decide.”

“Don’t,” Koujaku was literally growling into his face now and Noiz knew immediately that he’d stepped on his tail. “…challenge me. You don’t want to be my enemy.”

 _Now_ he looked more like a demon. Feeling a small squeeze of fear from beneath his chest, the corners of his lips curled as he returned Koujaku’s glare with a sharp stare of his own.

“You can leave. But don’t expect me to leave you alone.”

Koujaku seemed like he could throw Noiz against the wall anytime. Noiz could see him clenching his fist from the corner of his eyes. But he seemed to decide against the idea as he pulled their distance apart, turning his back and walking towards the door without another word.

He thought Japan was a boring place with too many expected elements – a place people were all-too fascinated with.

But now, he begged to differ.

 

***

 

> _Incubus. A demon in male form who lies upon sleepers, especially women, in order to engage sexual activity with them._

He knew he had that piece of information in his head but just to confirm, he looked the term up, and instantly, he heard a click in his head, telling him that his speculation might be true after all.

“’Especially’,” Noiz repeated, the food he’d cooked earlier that evening long forgotten. Then, he gave out a smirk. “Doesn't mean ‘only’, right?” 

He wanted his voice, or his thoughts, whichever worked, to reach Koujaku. It wasn't the fact that he was so persistent in having any intimate contact with an incubus that had piqued his interest; but it was the fact that he had actually met one that had urged him to be so stubborn towards hunting the incubus down.

More research told him that no matter what, an incubus needed to eat, which was a huge clue for him, especially knowing that Koujaku had only one and one motive here.

Noiz clicked his tongue – because that also meant that he’d leave after he fed. And there was no way he would allow that to happen, not before he managed to dig the information he wanted out of the incubus.

 

***

 

He didn't need to spend too much effort to locate Koujaku either. The next time he met him was when he was on his way back from his university. The commotion on the street was too hard to miss; the ‘new hairdresser in town’ claim was too suspicious; and upon seeing the said ‘hairdresser’, Noiz let out a smirk, feeling fortunate that he hadn't gone full-fledged for his search for Koujaku yet. He was even amazed at his courage to expose himself in broad daylight just like that.

“How long would you be staying here, Koujaku-san?”

Noiz stood behind the crowd, carefully observing Koujaku’s every action. His hair wasn’t red on the tips now, as how Noiz had remembered it to be. Rather, it was fully black in color, his bang covering the tattoo on his face well and he was wearing a red kimono – a significant choice that had Noiz laugh internally. To the naïve crowd, it’d seem like a unique, one-of-its-kind fashion sense; but for Noiz, it looked nothing more than this possibly thousand-year-old demon being unable to pull himself out of his own era.

“How long do you want me to stay?”

How smooth, Noiz thought. It wasn’t hard to tell that Koujaku definitely had a lot of experiences with women, and it piqued Noiz’s interest to see how he’d be if he was to deal with a man instead. He wanted to see him unveil that mask he was wearing, turn into a being he truly was and finally, tell him everything that Noiz wanted to know about the unknown. 

Remained standing away from the crowd, Noiz leaned against a wall, not far away from where Koujaku was, and activated his Coil. Half of him wanted to walk right into the scene and reveal the truth about this incubus but another half of him wanted to stay put and observe how _deceiving_ this demon could be. He’d seen deception all his life – how people cheated for their own benefits; but this was the first time he had seen a demon doing this exact same thing; something that was probably the reason of their existence.

Surprisingly, Koujaku was perfectly natural, to the extent that Noiz wasn't even sure if he was being honest or if he was simply too good with lies.

It was almost nightfall when the crowd subsided. As Noiz straightened himself up, closed all the applications he was using, Koujaku had made his way towards him, stopping right in front of him as he crossed his arms, a stance that looked oddly like a father reprimanding his child.

“I told you not to meddle with my business,” he started, while Noiz looked away, seemingly disinterested.

“And I told you it’s for me to decide.”

“Let’s settle this once and for all then,” Koujaku said, taking a step towards Noiz and pressed a hand against the wall, beside Noiz’s face. “What _exactly_ do you want from me?”

Noiz smirked. “I want to know the reason you’re here and everything about you.”

Koujaku gave him a disbelief stare. Giving out a sigh, he let the silence spread between them for a few moments before he started,

“You were the one who summoned me, you should know it better than anyone else.”

He was right. But was Noiz going to tell him that he had no clue at all about why he’d summoned Koujaku?

“I have no idea,” he said, completely honest. They wouldn't be able to go anywhere if they kept things from each other anyway, Noiz concluded. At least now that the demon knew that he was perfectly clueless about this whole unnatural incident, perhaps he’d be able to give Noiz the answers he wanted.

“Are you serious?” As expected, Koujaku stared at him, wide-eyed. He must’ve thought that Noiz was joking.

Noiz nodded. “I was bored. And the page just appeared on the right time.”

A frown appeared in between Koujaku’s eyebrows.

“A page?” he repeated. “What does the page show?”

“Instruction, a summoning circle, and a row of incantation.”

Koujaku withdrew his hand, supporting his chin with it instead as he considered. His reaction puzzled Noiz. Wasn't Koujaku the one who’d reached out to him?

“Whatever it was,” Koujaku said, interrupting Noiz’s line of thought. “It’s a mistake.”

“How can you be so sure?” He remembered asking Koujaku the same thing but obviously, like how he was purposely avoiding his question now, the incubus didn't have an answer to it.

“I’m an incubus. I hunt for _women_ ,” Koujaku frowned, literally gritting his words through his teeth.

“It’s pathetic, isn't it?” Noiz retorted. If that wasn't enough to boil Koujaku’s blood, the smirk that was added onto his feature in the next second almost caused Koujaku to crush him into the wall behind him. “Going against the will of the person who summoned you and hunting for other preys instead. Do demons not understand the concept of respect?”

As if _he_ embraced that belief, Noiz laughed quietly at himself. But the demon didn't need to know. He didn't need to know what kind of person Noiz was; all he needed to know was that _Noiz_ was the one who’d summoned him and that he needed to fulfill his responsibility to the end. Noiz didn't know if there was any way to tame a demon either, or if this action of his would only push him to the end of the demon’s limit.

“As if _you_ know what is respect.”

He almost thought that Koujaku had just read his mind. Staring curiously at him, Koujaku clicked his tongue, eyes searing sharply into Noiz’s and was about to speak when Noiz held out a hand, stopping him.

“I've read about incubuses,” he said. “You feed on sex, on people’s desire. And you’ll leave once you’re done.”

He wasn't sure what exactly that he said that had evoked a sense of interest out of the demon because in the next minute, the menacing aura between them had disappeared. Koujaku was looking interestingly at him, as if this was the first time he’d seen Noiz.

“That’s not all,” he said. “We’re _more_ than that.”

Noiz’s expression told Koujaku that he was expecting him to tell him more but there was something about dangling the desire of this young, seemingly unworldly man that intrigued a kind of pleasure in Koujaku as he smirked, inching closer towards Noiz and held his chin up with his hand. 

Noiz was wearing an impassive glare, a stare that Koujaku couldn't make out the meaning of. He wanted to read what was inside this young man’s mind, what his intention was, and why he was being so persistent towards him; but all he could see was an emotionless feature – an aura strong enough to tell him that this young man was different from any other living being he’d encountered. Usually, his prey would possess a strong sense of emotions, or even attachment towards him. Koujaku was a natural in it. He was good at seducing his prey into his trap, causing them to set their desires free, to succumb to him. It was a win-win situation at the end of the day, after all. Koujaku would get to feed, and his preys would get their desires fulfilled.

Noiz was almost right – he fed on sex, but that wasn't all. 

Because truth was, he was a personification of his prey’s _desire_. And it surprised him to see none of such emotions in Noiz. He didn't even know why he did what he did. Noiz told him that he was bored, but Koujaku couldn't believe him entirely. No matter how bored a person could be, there must be a sort of motivation that urged them to conduct their actions. 

The more Koujaku considered, the more he became interested with this newest prey of his. Sure, he’d said that he wasn't interested in men; his ultimate objective being to feed and move on to the next target. This was the first time a man had summoned him. He thought it was a mistake; but now that he saw the impassive look in Noiz’s eyes, he started to think that perhaps this wasn't coincidental after all.

There must be a reason why Noiz had summoned him – perhaps a reason he didn't know himself.

Deepening his smirk, Koujaku strengthened his grip on Noiz’s chin, practically forcing him to look him in the eyes, hoping that he’d be able to draw out any hint of emotions from him.

But Noiz remained stoic. He seemed to be waiting, perhaps waiting for Koujaku to crush him, or to tell him things he didn’t know. He was obviously waiting for an answer.

“There’s a reason to our existence,” Koujaku said after a long stretch of silence. “We exist to fulfill one’s desire. That being said, no matter how much you’re to deny your intention when you summoned me, I don’t believe that. And now that you insist…” he trailed at the end of his words, satisfied to see Noiz swallowing down his throat. “… maybe I could help you discover what exactly your intention in summoning me then was.”

 It sounded like an unnecessary motive to Noiz. But if this was what that could hold the demon close to him, then it was worth the try.

 

He hadn't completely cleaned up the mess from the previous day. When they stepped into Noiz’s apartment after Noiz stopped by the convenience store to stock up his instant food, Koujaku almost stepped on the summoning circle, still vivid and untouched on the floor.

“I wanted to study a bit more,” Noiz said without Koujaku asking. He settled his food on top of the refrigerator and coming back to see Koujaku scrutinizing the drawing on the floor.

“This is, undoubtedly, my sign,” he said, pointing at the fire-like symbol Noiz had drew on two sides of the circle. “These too,” he continued, pointing at the black swirls.

Noiz remembered seeing them on Koujaku’s body when he first appeared – the black swirls that stretched from his chest to his leg like a long tattoo. 

“So tell me about how it works,” Noiz said, sitting on his bed as he took his jacket off. Koujaku joined him shortly. When Noiz turned slightly to look at him, he was once against mesmerized by how _human_ Koujaku looked like now. He looked perfectly normal, especially now that his abnormal features were nowhere in sight. And when Koujaku came slightly closer to him, he noticed a cut on his nose, an old scar, maybe.

“People who summon me usually know what they’re up to. This,” he said, pointing at the summoning circle. “… is a gateway for us. I’m sure you know you were summoning a demon, don’t you?”

“I didn't expect it to work.”

He tried not to laugh at Koujaku’s surprised look.

“Have no one taught you not to play with fire?” Koujaku asked instead, momentarily distracted.

“Not really,” Noiz replied nonchalantly. “No one ever taught me anything.”

“What do you mean?” Now, he could sense a hint of curiosity from Koujaku. He shrugged. He hadn't told anyone about his background before; in fact, no one ever cared to ask him before.

“I've only moved here two years ago. I don’t have any friends, so no one told me not to try this out before.”

He didn't know why he was telling Koujaku that.

“How about your parents?”

Noiz frowned. He’d never spoke about his family before. It had almost become a taboo to even speak about them now.

“They don’t care,” he said quietly before he pushed himself to the center of the bed and leaned against the wall. “They never cared.”

Even under the very limited light sources in the room, Noiz could make out that Koujaku was looking hard at him, as if expecting him to elaborate. But when Noiz decided to drop the topic, he looked away, staring at the floor instead. 

“You seem like a troubled kid,” Koujaku confessed.

“I _am_ a troubled kid,” Noiz confirmed, which did nothing but intensified Koujaku’s curiosity.

Sensing the questioning look again, Noiz sighed, realizing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere if he didn't give the incubus the answers he wanted.

“More like a problematic kid,” he continued. Sitting up, he gave the incubus a quick look before he stood up, walked towards the pantry and took one of the instant noodles out of the plastic bag of things he’d just bought from the convenience store. For a long while, the only sounds in the room were the sound of Noiz tearing the packaging open, then the sound of him boiling water. Koujaku didn't know what to say, either. He knew that Noiz was about to tell him something and that it’d be best if he let him alone to gather his thoughts now.

The water boiled not long after. From where Koujaku was sitting, he could see Noiz moving towards the stove, off it and returned with a kettle in one hand and a bowl of instant noodle in the other.

“Want one?” he asked Koujaku, who shook his head.

Acknowledging his answer, he tore the cover of the instant noodle open and poured the hot water into the bowl with his hand still supporting the bottom of it.

“Wait, isn't it hot?” Koujaku spoke, noticing the way Noiz’s palm turned red with every drop of hot water he was pouring into the bowl.

“It doesn't matter,” Noiz replied, still with the emotionless voice.

“What do you mean it doesn't matter? Doesn't it hurt?” Koujaku persisted. He was about to stand up, to take the bowl away from Noiz when Noiz stopped, giving Koujaku a quick stare before he walked back to the pantry. 

When he returned a short while later with the bowl of food in his hand, he was no longer looking at Koujaku. There was no sense of pain in his features and by the way he was holding the bowl of hot food it didn't seem like the temperature affected him either.

“I can’t feel it,” he finally said. Putting the food by the bedside table, he held his hand up instead, flinched at the slight redness where the hot water had burned him before he held it up for Koujaku to see. “It should hurt, right?”

“Of course it should!” Koujaku said, disbelief in his eyes. 

“But I can’t feel it,” Noiz said. Then, he turned, opened the drawer of his bedside table and took a pocket knife out of it. “Even when I do this,” And before Koujaku could blink, Noiz had slashed a thin scar over his reddened palm. A thin line of blood gushed out from the wound, trickling along his palm and ultimately dripped onto the floor. “I can’t feel anything.”

“You mean you…”

“My sensations are dull,” Noiz interrupted, keeping the knife away and pulling a few tissues out of a tissue box on the window sill to wipe the blood off his hand. “I can’t feel temperature very well, and I can’t feel pain either.”

It took a while but when the switch clicked in his head, he finally found the truth – the truth to what Noiz _really_ wanted; what Noiz’s _desire_ was.

It was _sensations_. 

Koujaku laughed; first a soft snicker, then it eventually turned louder, echoing boomingly around the room while Noiz stared, confused.

“You don’t really understand yourself very well, aren't you?” he asked once he had calmed down from the laugh. “You don’t know what you’re looking for.”

Noiz let out a smirk.

“I know. I just don’t aggressively go looking for it.”

“But inside here,” Koujaku interrupted almost immediately, lurching closer to Noiz and pressing a teasing finger against his chest, where the heart beats. “You’re unconsciously looking for it.”

There wasn't any sign of fear in Noiz’s eyes – all Koujaku could see was a stare that spelled indifferent. Triggered, he pressed harder, eliciting a deeper frown from Noiz before he continued,

“You yearn to _feel_.”

He was sure he heard a hitch of breath from Noiz if a car hadn't decided to give out a loud honk at that specific moment. 

“You cannot understand a lot of things because you never get to know how to,” Koujaku continued, feeling the satisfaction within him growing with every passing second. “And you _yearn_ for it. You thought you don’t care, but it’s impossible. You surround yourself with buzz, with people, with everything complicated, just because you want to get closer to being able to _feel_.”

Noiz hadn't gotten to know a lot about how incubuses worked. But as Koujaku torn his deepest desire apart, he realized that perhaps it was true that demons were able to read minds after all.

“I’m an incubus,” Koujaku’s sudden shift of topic proved to Noiz that he might have that capability after all. “I can sense desires no matter how far my prey is away from me. I couldn't sense yours very clearly but now,” He trailed his finger upwards, stopping at Noiz’s chin and lifted it up to have Noiz look directly into his eyes. “I can feel it, loud and clear.”

Perhaps it was the fact that Noiz had reminded himself of his long-forgotten wish; or perhaps _Koujaku_ had intensified it the way he wanted it – luring him into a trap, telling Noiz things that Noiz never thought existed – and for some reason, Noiz could feel it within him even without the need for Koujaku to point it out to him.

The _desire_ to _feel_.

How would it feel being able to feel warmth? How does happiness feel like? How about sadness? Anger?

How does it feel to be aroused? To feel pleasure? To feel a hug? A kiss? A slap? A punch?

 _What_ are sensations?

He swallowed down his throat, physically feeling the craving to grow with every passing minute. Koujaku was still staring at him with a penetrating glare, carefully observing every one of his actions before he smirked again, this time, a more suggestive one than before.

“That’s the reason why you’d summoned me,” he said, his voice small, sounded like a whisper. “I’m a personification of one’s desire. And you possess the desire to feel. I can give you that.”

“Really?” Noiz asked almost immediately, obviously suspicious.

“Of course. That’s the reason for my existence.”

He didn't even know if he should trust this incubus – if this was just a trap to lure him into something more fearful; something like death.

But as soon as the word crossed his mind, he dismissed it almost immediately.

He wasn't afraid of death. He once thought that it was even fine if he was to die the next day – no one would care anyway.

But dying in the hands of a demon – a supernatural being that he once thought was non-existent – was sure an enticing idea to him.

He smirked.

“Let’s see what you've got then.”

He didn't even ask what the cost to do this was, which surprised Koujaku, realizing the fact that he couldn't care less about his own life. 

This was the first time he’d met such a terrifying creature. People who summoned him usually know what they wanted – but they were often too terrified to seek for it, to reach out to it. But it was fine, because it was Koujaku’s job to lure them into the sweet temptation. But Noiz was different; he _knew_ he was yearning for it, and he wasn't hesitant in reaching out for any opportunity that was presented to him, just like how he’d chased after Koujaku despite knowing that Koujaku was a demon.

Koujaku was impressed, intrigued, and perhaps, slightly frightened at the same time. 

But Noiz’s gaze was determined; he couldn't sense the slightest fear from within his eyes, and he was obviously waiting for Koujaku to make his move, to show him what he got. It made every one of Koujaku’s nerves burn. He couldn't wait to lay his hands on this being – a being so pure yet so tainted at the same time.

He licked his lips, physically feeling the hunger building within him, and swallowed down his throat before the corners of his lips curl, forming a suggestive yet terrifying smirk.

“Are you willing to exchange your soul with a night of pleasure, young man?”

For the first time in his life, Noiz felt shivers all over his body, the loud shouting of rejection ringing in his ears. If he was to retreat, now was the only time to do it. He could feel the dryness of his throat, feeling the word attempting to force its way out of his mouth, lingering at the tip of his tongue as he returned Koujaku’s smirk with a teasing one of his own.

“My pleasure.”

As if the two words acted as a trigger, or a pact formed, Koujaku’s form changed in the next second, revealing a pair of huge wings which Noiz had never seen before. Then, a pair of horns emerged from the top of his head, followed by the growing of his hair, red on the tips, and ultimately a tail came into view, telling Noiz enough that this was the true form of an incubus he’d longed to see.

“There’s no turning back after this.”

Despite the drastic change of appearance, Koujaku’s voice remained the same. Noiz could barely hear any ferocious hint in his voice; it was as gentle as he remembered it to be. But when Koujaku lurched forward to sniff on him in the next second, he felt something different, something new from him – it was _hunger_.

The demon’s breath was heavy and hot, hitting him on the neck as he stuck his tongue out, teasingly yet gently licking along Noiz’s neck. Noiz could barely feel anything, but he could still make out the softness of the tongue, and perhaps a slight feel of wetness that he knew it’d make him tremble if he was able to feel. He knew that the demon was taking his time with him, _tasting_ him, as if he was his food. Well, he _was_ his food, at least in this specific moment.

“Are you going to kill me after you’re done with me?” he asked. It sounded almost as if he regretted his decision, but truth was, he was curious. And Koujaku obviously sensed it because then, Noiz felt him smirking against his skin.

“Who knows?”

It wasn't an answer Noiz expected but it triggered something unknown out of him. Was it fear? Not likely. Was it excitement, then? Maybe.

Koujaku’s wings stretched, the tips of them almost touching the ceiling of his room before he pushed Noiz back a moment later, causing Noiz’s back to hit the window sill. The loud buzzing from the city below them told him that the nightlife had just started. People were starting to hang out – visiting bars, shopping, catch a movie – but here he was, caught up with an _incubus_ , who was giving him a gaze so hungry he thought he’d be devoured just like that. He never knew how an incubus feed, but he knew what they did. He’d never had a lot of sex experiences either; the dullness of his sensations had turned him off before he could consider it as a meaningless act, at least for him.

As he got lost in his own thoughts, Koujaku had widened his legs, sliding himself up to position himself in between his legs, both of his hands holding onto Noiz’s waist as he restricted his movements. He was practically trapped.

“Do you need help taking off your clothes? Or do you want to leave the honor to me?” Koujaku asked, the tease still obvious in his tone. 

Noiz didn't answer; instead, he pushed Koujaku away, just enough to give him space so that he could slip off his shirt, then pulling his jeans along with his underwear out of sight. While he did that, Koujaku helped himself with his own clothing, exposing his bare torso and Noiz managed to catch sight of the black swirls on his chest from the neon lights shining into the room through the window behind him.

“Are you familiar with this?” Koujaku continued asking, observing Noiz’s naked body and eyes brightening when he spotted the weak glimmering of a few metal materials on Noiz’s now exposed dick.

“Never bothered,” Noiz replied simply, which did nothing but evoked a chuckle of out Koujaku.

He didn't need to ask the incubus to know that he probably had more experiences than all his lifetimes added together.

“I’d like to feel this,” Koujaku said, hand brushing lightly on Noiz’s dick, purposefully pulling lightly on the piercings that were firmly attached to it. 

“Does an incubus receive, too?” Noiz asked, completely out of curiosity.

“We do,” Koujaku said, eyes still stuck on the piercings and for one second, Noiz thought he sensed a thick fervor from the demon to take it into him. “But before that, feed me first.”

He never knew how it worked with incubuses. But Koujaku seemed highly interested to be penetrated and he himself didn't have the experience of being in the receiving end before. The whole situation was triggering a new sense of _want_ in him that he never knew was possible.

He let out an unintentional ragged breath when Koujaku’s grasp on his dick turned rougher. He seemed to have figured out how much strength he’d need to give Noiz for him to properly feel it and he seemed to know exactly how to balance the fine line between pain and pleasure well. It should be expected but when Noiz actually _felt_ it, it caught him off guard. 

His hands clenched on the sheet, feeling Koujaku pressing down on him with more force, inputting the right amount of strength just enough to get him hard. Grinning at the sight, Koujaku leaned down, an expression as if he’d just located his new food as he started pressing wet kisses along Noiz’s erection, running his tongue around the head and pulling on the piercings hard enough to have Noiz’s hand flew magnetically towards Koujaku’s hair. He stopped, gave Noiz a mischievous look before he went back to work, leaving Noiz to run his fingers over Koujaku’s soft hair, feeling the barely touchable silky sensation on his hands. When Koujaku experimentally nipped along the length, he gave out a small hitch of breath, finding his hands grabbing onto Koujaku’s horns instead, and he didn't realize that he’d sunk his skin so deep into the tip of the solid material until he felt the blood dripping onto his body.

The sensation on his hands were solid, despite the sleekness that was his own blood. It reminded him of how he used to touch the antlers of a deer when he visited the zoo with his family few years back. He didn't know he wasn't able to feel sensation then. The antlers had pricked his hand, had caused blood to flow from his finger, but like now, he merely looked at the wound, wondering why red liquid are gushing out from his hand and yet, he still couldn't feel _anything_ at all.

“This is the first time someone is distracted when I’m working,” Koujaku’s breath hit his erection, drawing his attention back to the demon. “How rude.”

Encouraged, Noiz let out a smirk. Wrapping his hand around the base of Koujaku’s horn, he closed his eyes, attempting to _feel_ more. The sensation was sturdy, blunt; and as he carefully caressed the outline of the smooth material, Koujaku looked up, seemingly curious to what Noiz was doing.

That was when Noiz felt like he’d gained an upper hand. Pushing Koujaku’s head back down, he forced Koujaku to engulf his hardened dick again, the warmth wrapping it causing his hips to twitch. Koujaku seemed to have acknowledged the hint. Now less gentle than before, he started giving Noiz hard sucks, occasionally biting on his foreskin, pulling on his piercings, his hands moved upwards to cup his balls, squeezing them just hard enough to earn an escaped moan out of Noiz. 

Sensing that he was getting a hang of this, Noiz bucked his hips up, pulling Koujaku’s horns down at the same time, pushing his dick deeper into Koujaku’s mouth, feeling the tip of his dick hitting the back of Koujaku’s throat. Perhaps it was something about the way Koujaku was handling him; or perhaps it could be that incubuses had a natural talent in arousing his prey that had Noiz desperately trying to feel that tiny hint of pleasure that was starting to build in his hips. He could feel it, not only on his erection, where Koujaku was sucking, giving out loud, vulgar sounds that echoed loudly in the room now; but he could also feel it in his body, like electric shocks traveling in his veins, numbing his limps, and ultimately accumulated on his dick. 

He knew he was reaching the peak, he knew he won’t be able to last for the next minute; and he wondered if he should warn the demon. But at that precise moment, Koujaku looked up at him, searing his blood-red eyes straight into Noiz’s lime-green ones and sending him into a full-body shiver that ultimately had him stifled a choked moan and came inside Koujaku’s mouth, drowning his release down Koujaku’s throat.

He let his body slumped powerlessly on the bed, his head supported by the bedhead as he released Koujaku’s horns, hands fell uselessly by his side. He could still feel the aftermath of his climax, his dick throbbing in Koujaku’s mouth, who was sucking on the last of his cum before he removed his mouth from Noiz’s dick with a loud pop. 

“Can you feel it?” he said, licking on the corner of his mouth, eyes darting from Noiz’s softened dick to his face. Smirking at how a faint blush had appeared on Noiz’s face, he didn't wait for him to answer before he crawled on top of him, bringing their faces closer.

“This is just the starting,” he whispered hotly into his face, licking his lips mockingly again, a hint strong enough to tell Noiz that he wasn't exactly ‘full’ yet. 

“You taste very well, by the way.” Noiz was still dazed from the impact from before, his mind covered in a layer of haze. He barely heard what Koujaku was saying to him when he felt a tongue licking a path down his neck. He merely allowed Koujaku to do as he pleased, too exhausted to stop him, let alone to conduct an action of his own. He could feel the demon trailing his tongue across his collarbones, leaving wet trails along his chest and then ultimately gliding downwards to dip it into his navel, where he felt him sneering against his skin again before he impishly licked on his navel piercing.

“You said you don’t care,” Koujaku started. Noiz looked down, still trying to catch his breath, just in time to see Koujaku shooting him a suggestive stare. “But obviously your actions say otherwise. This,” he said, pointing at the navel piercing. “Those and the ones below, are evidences that you _yearn_ to feel. That’s your greatest desire, isn't it?”

He didn't liked the feeling of being exposed, he never liked it. He straightened up, catching Koujaku in surprise as he spread his legs, giving Koujaku a look that spelled strongly of slyness and invitation before he let out a smirk.

“I would've been surprised if you don’t already know this, considering that sensing one’s desire is your specialty,” he said slowly, his breathing returning back to him gradually. He wasn't going to let Koujaku climb over his head now, not when _he_ was the one who’d summoned him. “And I believe you’re going to fulfill it now, aren't you?”

Everything Koujaku had speculated about Noiz turned out to be true, if not more extreme that he expected it to be. Noiz was obviously different from the others – his inability to feel being a major contribution to his indifference towards normal reactions – but he could also sense how _careful_ Noiz was in gauging every one of Koujaku’s actions. He was still searching for his own answers, but yet, he still held this _strong_ composure that Koujaku found himself to be amazed with. It occurred to him on how long Noiz had been staying so strong for himself, or how he’d been surviving through the tough, exhausting days that normal humans wouldn't be able to endure. 

These must be the contributing factors to his attitude now – he was hard to tumble, he would never give in; not even when he was faced with a being as menacing as an incubus.

Laughing casually, Koujaku settled himself in between Noiz’s legs, digging his nails into Noiz’s thighs, creating visible red marks before he halted, a thin frown appearing in between his eyebrows.

“Do you have lube?” 

Noiz almost laughed. That sure was the last thing he’d expect to hear from an incubus. Pointing his chin at the bedside table, Koujaku moved away, just for a bit, to open the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

“Thought you have no experience.”

“I have needs.”

He heard a soft chuckle from Koujaku before he looked away. He was expecting a ‘pop’ sound but instead, Koujaku reached down, burying his head in between his legs and Noiz felt his breath trapped in his chest.

No one had ever done this to him before. Based on the very few sexual experiences he had, it was always a quick preparation, completed with quick release. This was the first time he felt a _tongue_ inside him. He looked up at the ceiling, no longer willing to comprehend what was happening. Then, when it happened again, his swore his heart almost jumped out of his throat.

It wasn't simply the fact that Koujaku was _rimming_ him that had astounded him the most. In the midst of being completely dumbstruck, he also noticed that Koujaku’s tongue seemed to be longer than the common length of a tongue he remembered it to be. It pressed deep inside him and it felt weird. He tried to say something but he only managed to emit soundless moans that did nothing but strengthened Koujaku’s action. When Koujaku spread his cheeks wider so that he could go deeper, his dick gave an interested twitch, and he found himself clutching onto the sheet before he felt the weird sensation leaving him. 

“You still fine?” Koujaku asked. He nodded, an attempt to pronounce his sanity.

He didn't have time to breathe either because in the next second, he heard the long-awaited ‘pop’ sound of a bottle cap being removed. He was about to brace himself but Koujaku was faster, giving him only two seconds of resting time before he slipped a long, slick finger into the spot where the demon had just licked. 

When he put in another one, Noiz gave out a surprised yelp, sinking his nails into the sheet and feeling his legs quiver. He could feel Koujaku’s eyes on him; he wanted to look away, but instead, he found himself staring unblinkingly at the demon, eyes half-lidded, mouth half-parted as he gave out heavy breaths. He felt a warmth within him and for a few moments, he thought that he could physically feel the heat on his face as well. But after a few pushes, Noiz noticed that Koujaku might be observing him for a different purpose. He didn’t need long to find his answer, though. Because as soon as he saw Koujaku’s grin when he felt a shock running down his spine, he knew that Koujaku found what he was looking for – inside him.

He had no idea what happened, but he wanted to feel it again. When Koujaku did it again, pressing _hard_ against the spot, he knew that he’d read his mind.

"You're still a brat, as expected," He heard Koujaku said, wanting to say something for himself before the thought left his mind when Koujaku pushed against his prostate again.

A third finger later, his dick had sprung back to full hardness, his breath harsh as he tried to contain the overwhelming sensations that were flooding his insides. As soon as he felt Koujaku’s fingers leaving him, he took the chance to take a deep breath, refilling the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He let himself sink into darkness when he felt a hand on his dick, touching it in a soothing way which he highly appreciated.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Koujaku’s voice rang in the darkness. 

He took another deep breath, giving himself some time to regulate the tension in him. He didn't know what to expect. If it was sex, then it should be straightforward; but he was facing an incubus now, and he didn't know how an incubus feed just yet. He swallowed down his throat; regardless, it was too late to back out now, and he was sure that this incubus – who was giving him a hungry, almost ferocious look – wouldst accept a back out either. Not now.

He moved slightly, just to adjust his position. The light from the window shone directly on Koujaku – the red tips of his hair obvious, the horns and the tail that was hovering near to him, along with the black swirls on his body were so painfully prominent that it had Noiz laugh internally. Never in his life would he expect himself to be in this situation with a supernatural being.

Feeling one of the corners of his lips curl up, he nodded, and that seemed to be everything the incubus was waiting for as he – finally – shifted his gaze away from Noiz and focused it on his hole instead. 

He thought it was probably going to hurt. He breathed in, a hoarse voice escaped his throat when he did, all prepared for the impact. But it was surprisingly slick. Koujaku pushed, slowly, and eventually a little harder until he came to a stop and Noiz felt so full that he remembered he hadn't gotten the chance to properly look at _Koujaku_ ’s dick before he put it in. His mind went blank – it shouldn't feel this good doing it with a man and then he reminded himself that Koujaku was technically not human. He struggled to find the perfect explanation for this overwhelming tension he was experiencing within him, until he felt a hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek and he was thankful, so thankful that Koujaku was soothing him in this way.

Koujaku gave Noiz a moment to adapt to the new sensation before he pulled back, leaving the head of his dick inside of Noiz and pushing forward again. Noiz’s muscles tense; Koujaku had hit directly on his prostate. It was becoming hard to breathe. He could feel the friction inside him, albeit the lack of ability to feel from before. The warmth spread low in his stomach; it was a foreign feeling and he could physically feel the tension spread in the pit of his stomach.

“Loosen up,” Koujaku spoke suddenly. “You’re tightening up too much. It’s becoming hard to move. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Not only were the sensations he was feeling now foreign, even the words Koujaku was telling him felt surreal. This was perhaps the first time someone had actually told him upfront that they didn't want to hurt him. It wasn't like he cared even if he got hurt, it wasn't like he could feel it anyway. 

But he tried. Taking a few deep breaths, he swallowed a few times, trying to ease his muscles and the suffocating feeling beneath his chest. Koujaku moved his hands from Noiz’s thighs to hold him on the waist, burying himself deeper into him. Once he noticed that Noiz wasn’t as tight as before, he started picking up his pace, pulling out and pushing back in harder than before. He did it, again and again, and all Noiz could see was stars in his eyes. He couldn’t remember when his hands had moved from grabbing on the sheets to clutching on Koujaku’s arms. He could feel the friction, his insides becoming hotter with every thrust Koujaku was giving him. The intensity was so strong; the pleasure was so powerful that he closed his eyes, the sensation too overwhelming for him to contain as he bit on his bottom lip, tasting blood when Koujaku hit particularly hard in the same spot over and over again.

He didn't have an answer to Koujaku’s question from before. But if Koujaku was to ask him again, he’d say yes – yes, he felt it, that overflowing pleasure surging through every one of his nerves; that _hot_ , burning sensation he was feeling inside him, and that tingling warmth from beneath his chest was something he’d never felt before in his entire life. 

He was about to come; he wasn't sure if he should tell Koujaku that but it appeared that it was an unnecessary consideration after all. Because in the next second, Koujaku removed one of his hands from Noiz’s waist, reaching downwards to grab a hold of the base of his dick instead, effectively pushing him towards his limit. 

He couldn't quite make out what happened after that. All he could remember was, all of a sudden, the pleasure stemmed from down south wasn't all he was feeling; he was also feeling the ache around his skin when Koujaku dug his fingers into his hips and harshly fucked him until all he could managed out of his mouth was choked moans and stifled sobs that he never knew he could make. Then, he heard a _growl_ , and Koujaku stilled, his hand reaching up just in time to catch Noiz’s cum. 

For a long while, he could only lay, boneless, while he waited for the tremors to subside. His body shivered reflexively; one of Koujaku’s hands was still on his hips. Through blurred gaze, he swiftly opened his eyes, and he felt his heart jumping a beat upon noticing what he was staring at. 

Koujaku was staring intensely at the hand that was filled with Noiz’s cum. It was an obscene scene – the sight of his own cum trickling along Koujaku’s arm, dripping on the sheet and the visual of Koujaku’s hungry, unblinking gaze when he stared at his hand. If that wasn’t enough to make Noiz stutter, the next thing Koujaku did nearly made him jump. Before he could blink, Koujaku had brought his hand towards his lips, experimentally licking on the dripping cum before he suck one finger in, the slurping noise he made told Noiz that he was tasting it, _indulged_ in it, and he didn't know what else he could do but stare, his heartbeats pounding loudly in his ears.

He’d never felt _this_ entranced before. 

“You taste just like how I thought it’d be,” Koujaku said at long last, licking the last stain off the tip of his little finger before he licked on his lips. “Pure.”

Noiz let out a reflexive smirk. That was definitely not a word he’d use to define himself.

But Koujaku didn't seem like he was about to explain it to him either as he leaned forward, catching Noiz in the eye before he grinned.

“How was it? Did you feel it?”

He wanted to take back the thought of wanting Koujaku to ask him again. 

He looked away, feeling the heat on his face as a thin frown appeared on his face. That seemed more than enough to answer Koujaku’s question. He was too exhausted to answer anyway. He knew that achieving orgasm would lead to exhaustion – twice, in this case – but he never expected it to be _this_ strenuous.

“Now, about what I said earlier,” Koujaku continued, noticing that Noiz did not, or rather, couldn’t answer his question. “I was serious about it. I’m claiming it now.”

His statement pushed Noiz’s thoughts into turbo mode. Did he promise Koujaku anything? Was it something life-threatening? But as soon as Koujaku dipped two of his fingers into the pool of his own cum on his abdomen, the switch in his head clicked.

He did say that he wanted to experience how _Noiz’s piercings_ would feel inside him.

He didn't think that he’d have a chance to reject the intention, not like he wanted to anyway. Simply letting himself be handled like this, he laid in daze as Koujaku spread his semen back along the length of his dick. The feeling was slippery, sticky; and Koujaku was fisting it a bit too much until he was feeling too sensitive.

He didn't notice that he was able to feel the sensations clearer than before now.

That was why he was surprised when he saw his dick gradually growing back to full hardness, the smirk Koujaku was wearing on his face when he continued stroking on his dick not answering any of his doubts.

“Seems like you've gotten used to it,” Koujaku said, finally releasing his hardened erection.

“Aren't you going to use that?” Noiz asked through husky voice, his chin pointing weakly at the abandoned bottle of lube on the floor.

Surprisingly, Koujaku gave out a confident grin.

“You’re talking to the wrong man.”

That was all he had to say before he crawled on top of Noiz. The only thing Noiz managed to catch sight was his tail before Koujaku turned him around abruptly, changing their position.

He was forced to support his own body with his arms, almost collapsing on Koujaku before he stood on his knees, now practically gazing down at the demon as he pinned onto his wings.

“Thought this position would be easier for you. Besides,” Koujaku paused, and Noiz was even surprised to see his gaze softened. “Didn’t you say something about wanting to explore more of me? I’ve done most of my job. Now it’s your turn.”

The sudden offer pushed Noiz into a state of confusion. He remembered himself being persistent towards Koujaku, wanting to find out more about him. But he didn’t mean it in a physical sense. Heck, he didn't even know what he wanted to know anymore.

Sighing, he found his stamina returned to him, slowly and surely, and now that he finally allowed the truth of Koujaku allowing him to do whatever he wanted to him sink in, he suddenly felt a sense of achievement. The demon was now, practically, _submitting_ to him. And if he was about to see how far he could push Koujaku’s limit, this was the time to do it.

He let out a reflexive smirk. Gradually caressing on the inside of Koujaku’s wing with a hand, he used his free hand to stroke his own cock, making sure that it was hard enough before he positioned it against Koujaku’s entrance.

“You sure you don’t need lube?” He didn’t even understand why he was asking again when Koujaku had outwardly told him that it wasn’t necessary.

Koujaku smiled, a gesture that had Noiz freeze for a few moments.

“It’s fine. Go ahead.”

And so he did. Koujaku’s hands were on his laps, clenching on his skin when he sank his erection pass the ring of muscles, the breathy whine the demon made went straight to Noiz’s dick. It did things to him. He gave him a sense of power, of dominance.

Now the tables had turned.

Instinctively, he brought his hand to Koujaku’s dick, stroking it, wanting to bring it to full hardness like how Koujaku had did it for him. He teased, caressing the slit of it and pushing his way in slowly. It was tight, but the pressure around his dick felt nice and he soon found himself impatient, wanting to push himself in all the way in one thrust. 

He didn't have a chance to take a proper look at the incubus before, being too engulfed in his own pleasure; but now, as he paused, losing concentration for a slight minute to observe Koujaku’s expression, he found himself staring in awe. Koujaku was looking at him, his face a slight flush, the black swirls bringing out the aesthetic of his skin as a sheen of sweat covered every inch of it. It was not before long that Noiz realized that he must be drenched in sweat as well; he probably never noticed it thanks to the dullness of his touch. 

As if encouraged by the mere sight, he increased the strength on Koujaku’s erection, squeezing a clear drop of precum from the tip and before he knew it, he was lurching forward, a sudden desperation to kiss Koujaku crashing on him as Koujaku accepted him with open arms, stroking his back and opening his mouth to allow entrance for Noiz’s tongue. Every one of his actions was a contrast to how Noiz remembered him to be – he was aggressive before, his hunger way too pronounced; but now, he was gentle, and Noiz thought he knew that expression from somewhere.

Then, it occurred to him – it was when he first met him, and when Koujaku first found out that he couldn't feel.

He didn't need anyone’s pity. But when they deepened their kiss, he realized that the expression Koujaku was projecting now was anything but pity. He was careful, in fact, _too_ careful with Noiz. It caused a twitch in Noiz’s heart, urging him to bite on Koujaku’s lips and earning another moan that rolled straight into his own mouth.

When they separated their kiss, he sank in, taking his time, savoring every moment of it, until he felt something poking at his back.

“If you’re not going to hurry up, I’ll have to do the job then,” Koujaku said, catching Noiz off guard.

He didn't need to look at the ‘thing’ to know what it was. 

Koujaku’s tail was inching close to Noiz’s hole, which was still loose from before. He gave the demon an inquiring stare, expecting a sly grin in return. But instead, Koujaku was still wearing the tender smile; then, he was sitting up, pulling Noiz in by the neck and giving him a soft kiss before he started,

“You’re supposed to exchange your soul for a night of pleasure, right? I have to make sure I do a perfect job.”

Noiz was almost sure that if Koujaku hadn't been an incubus, he’d be a natural seducer anyway. Pushing the rest of his erection into Koujaku, he took a deep breath, letting the feeling of being wrapped so tightly sink into him. Taking that as a sign to continue, Koujaku gave Noiz a quick peck on the cheek before he shifted his attention to his tail, the tip inching dangerously close to Noiz’s hole.

“Do it,” Noiz urged. “It’s fine.”

He answered Koujaku’s question without the need for Koujaku to ask. Giving him another smile, Koujaku frowned, pressing the tip of his arrow-shaped tail against the hole, paused, and pushed it in in one thrust. 

Noiz opened his mouth, but there wasn't any sound coming out of it. Then he felt the tail pulling out, and pushing it again, out, and in again; and before he knew it, he was moving by himself, Koujaku was moving by himself, whimpers falling from his lips as he clung onto Koujaku’s body.

It was weird – the feeling of penetrating and being penetrated; but he knew he was getting used to it, his body had told him so. And before he could blink, it felt so good, so _unnaturally_ good that he was sure that it would never feel this good if he was to be doing it with another human. 

He dragged his piercings along Koujaku’s inner wall, the way he assumed Koujaku would want, would _like_ it. He clamped down on the demon’s erection, as hard as he could, until he heard Koujaku’s _growls_ that he started maintaining the same rhythm, keeping them both on the edge. He could feel his own orgasm, threatening to bring him to the peak; he could feel a lot of things at once – the maddeningly fast thrust in his ass, and the crazily intense friction on his erection. He’d never felt sensations so penetratingly amazing in his entire life.

He didn't want it to end. He would've traded his life for this. He was alarmed. This was weird. _Wrong_. He would've never thought so if he was sane, if he wasn't being penetrated by an inhuman object, if he wasn't penetrating a _non-human_. This incubus was driving him mad, sucking the humanity out of him, stealing his rationality.

 _He was claiming his soul_.

One impossibly deep thrust had Noiz gasping, the air knocked out of his lungs and he thought he’d stopped breathing for one whole minute. His mind turned white, then red when he felt a sharp bite on his neck. The sensations crashed on him like huge waves, urging him to scratch on Koujaku’s back to contain himself. He thought it’d leave marks but that thought left him almost instantly when he felt the demon sucking on his neck, on the spot where he’d just bitten.

Then, all was white, red, white – a combination of red and white. 

He couldn't remember a lot. He remembered being knocked backwards, remembered the energy leaving him.

And he remembered the voice – Koujaku’s voice.

“ _There’s one more thing you never know – incubuses are also abandoned spirits; spirits who are unneeded, who have sinned and are rejected. We’re the same, Noiz._ ”

 

***

 

He was still in daze when he woke up the next day. His entire body ached, he could hardly move. Sunlight poured into the room, telling him that it was noon, that he was knocked out for almost a day.

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue, realizing that he was practically useless, at least physically. He could barely lift a finger. So instead of trying for something he knew was useless, he closed his eyes, trying to refresh his memories.

Everything felt like a dream; he remembered reading somewhere about how incubuses were an illusion, that they only appeared in one’s dream. But the pain he felt – both emotionally and physically – told him otherwise.

It wasn’t a dream.

He didn’t want to believe that it was a dream.

The sensations he felt was _real_ ; he was _sure_ that Koujaku was here, just a few minutes ago. 

He was _sure_ that Koujaku was holding his hand, caressing his sleeping face. He _knew_ that Koujaku treated his wound, kissed his face, _smiling_ at him before he stood, walked towards the door, gave him one last look before he left.

He could _feel_ it.

With that sudden realization, he snapped his eyes open.

 _He could feel it_.

He tried moving his hands again. _It hurt_.

 _It hurt_.

He froze. His mind was blank for a few moments. He wasn't sure if he was terrified, or if he was excited. Before he knew it, he was laughing, a sound that echoed loudly around the empty space of his room.

“What about ‘exchanging soul for a night of desire’, huh?” he said over his laugh, unsure if he was asking the demon or at himself. “Why am I still alive?”

When he’d encountered Koujaku, he was all prepared to give up his life. It was meaningless anyway. A world where one can’t feel anything was a lonely world – a meaningless world.

But now – he could _feel_. And that was because he met Koujaku.

It was ironic.

He closed his eyes again.

He didn't want to believe any of this.

He didn't want to believe that he’d lost the reason why he was able to feel again.

 

***

 

It took him three whole days to recover completely. Even when he returned to classes, he knew that he missed nothing anyway. It was a waste of time from the beginning.

He was starting to get used to the new sensations, things that were seemingly normal to others but so very foreign to him.

Occasionally, he’d try pinching himself, and he would always feel relieved when he realized that he was still able to feel.

But it was meaningless. Even when he was able to feel physically, he was in a state of lost.

He couldn't revive the intense emotional sensation he felt from Koujaku – the sense of being accepted, of being acknowledged.

And the sense of being _loved_.

He wasn't sure if it was called loved; he’d never fallen in love before. But for some reason, there was _something_ about Koujaku that he was unable to forsake.

He wanted to see the demon again, to hear his voice again.

He wanted to make sure that what they’d experienced wasn't just a dream, nor an illusion.

And there was only one way to find out.

He still kept the drawing of the summoning circle with him. He still had the three words firmly carved in his mind.

If there was _one way_ to know if he was dreaming, _this_ would be the one.

Skipping class, he ran straight home, with the resolution strong in his head.

The previous summoning circle was gone when he woke up the day after their encounter, along with Koujaku. The incubus left no clue at all; there wasn't a single trace that told Noiz that he’d been here before.

Immediately rushing to find a chalk, he pulled the drawing out of the drawer of his bedside table, place it on the floor, and started to illustrate.

His heart pumped loudly in his ears with every stroke his drew. He found himself swallowing down his throat multiple times. And when he finally completed the circle, he halted, gazing momentarily on the drawing before he stood up, silently reciting the incantation in his head.

This was the moment – this would be when it’d determine if everything he felt was an illusion.

Clenching his fists, he opened his mouth, closed it again just to swallow again. Then, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes again, and started,

“ _Choice. Create. Condemn._ ”

He could no longer hear his own voice after the first line. He repeated it twice. And waited.

Three minutes passed. He continued waiting. He could feel cold sweat trickling down his face, damping his back.

He waited.

Then, it happened. 

He forgot that he needed to hide. But when the blinding red lights emitted from the summoning circle, he forgot about everything else but the urge to see the demon again.

He stared, trying very hard to keep his eyes open, straining them through to _see_ what would appear from the summoning circle.

And when everything calmed after a few minutes. He found his heart stuck in his throat, his eyes stung, his throat sore.

He forgot to breathe.

 

“ _`Are you willing to exchange your soul with a night of pleasure, young man?`_ ”

 

 


End file.
